The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Aftermath
by RyuDraconis
Summary: A continuation of the Wind Waker story aftter the events of LOZ: The Wind Waker. I have tried to make it as enjoyable and readable as possible by tweaking the ending from the games actual ending to my own version. R&R! (flames will be laughed at) Chp 4 u
1. Aftermath

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker  
  
Aftermath  
  
Prologue:  
  
Ok peoples here is my newest story. It's a Link/Tetra thing so sit back and enjoy. Please note this is not meant to be a spoiler fic.  
  
This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...  
  
Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden.  
  
It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself...  
  
With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom.  
  
But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... ...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere.  
  
Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.  
  
This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became a legend...  
  
But then...a day came when a tall wind began to blow across the kingdom.  
  
The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero...  
  
returned once again to bring destruction to the kingdom. The people of the land prayed for a new hero, but they received none.  
  
And so the evil broke free and destroyed the kingdom...  
  
...only few chosen by fate survived. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath  
  
And then the dark power arose again from its long slumber, and the boy dressed in green did show his face again. He traveled the world, the power of Wind at his side seeking the forces of Good to aid him, and then finally he once again took up the Master Sword, to strike down evil again. The shadow of evil continually tried to prevent him from doing so, desperately trying to avoid the revival of a hero, a Hero the land desperately needed. In the end Good triumphed, as the Hero awoke to a new destiny. And again the Hero had his name: Link.The Hero of Winds!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Curse you all!" snarled Gannondorf, King of Evil, as he collapsed in front of Link, Hero of Hyrule and Princess Zelda, Princess of Destiny. "Foiled yet again by a young brat! Hear me, I will have my revenge!" With that the evil king let out a guttural scream and seemed to melt into the ground of his tower, his body disappearing in an explosion of dark smoke. Princess Zelda walked up and looked over where the evil one had fallen, and clasping a hand to her chest nodded and turned to Link, the twelve year old boy, who now carried the Triforce of Courage within him, the new Hero of Hyrule.  
  
"It is over." she said quietly, closing her eyes, "Link thank you, I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this."  
  
Link sheathed the Master Sword and walked up to her, shaking his head quietly, replying, "No, it was time, I guess, neither of us knew of our greater destiny till now Zelda." He smiled a bit and continued teasingly, "'sides who would a known a pirate had royal blood?"  
  
Zelda laughed lightly and smiled fondly at Link. She had only known him for a short while, first as a boy searching for his sister, and then as a Hero, fighting for the very land her ancestors had once called home, but it felt now like she had known him for centuries. Suddenly a bright light appeared besides them and the King of Red Lions stepped forth, smiling broadly.  
  
"Well done Hero of Winds!" he began, "you have truly lived up to your bloodline, as the Gods have acknowledged you as the next Hero so do I. However, the celebration can be brief at best, for although Ganon has been banished back from whence he came, he will unfortunately rise again, so therefore, Hyrule and the Master Sword must once again be hidden from him beneath the waves, until it can be restored once more, and you two, must go back to leading your normal lives."  
  
Link cringed then looked at Zelda. He then turned to the King and asked, "will we retain our memories or will all be forgotten?"  
  
The King laughed a bit and smiled, "no Link, you shall remember all that has transpired here, and what you have done."  
  
Zelda then looked at the King and said quietly, "Could I go back to being Tetra? I think I'm too young for this roll of princess right now."  
  
The King nodded and smiled, "yes child, in fact I was about to say that it would be best that the Triforce of Wisdom remain with me here, in this sunken land, where it can remain hidden, away from those who might seek to use it for their own gains. It is best that way, until the Hyrule is once again restored and a princess is needed again."  
  
Zelda nodded then turned and looked at Link, "then lets get out of here I just want to be Tetra again."  
  
"Then Hero, play your Wind Waker, and let us leave this forsaken place!" replied the King.  
  
Link nodded, and then raised the Wind Waker. Slowly he began the fluid movements of the Requiem, the song he had first learned from the Wind God himself. Its haunting notes echoes and flowed around them and then suddenly with a rush of wind they found themselves standing back in the chamber where the King had made his first appearance to them.  
  
Zelda then looked at the King and asked, "could you give Link and me a minute alone?" The King nodded and vanished, and Link turned to look at her.  
  
Despite being only twelve, when he looked upon her, dressed in the flowing Hylian garb, her blonde hair falling about her white shoulders, and the smile she was giving him, he felt a lump form in his throat and he asked somewhat shyly, "so, what's on your mind Zel? Or should I call you Tetra?" He looked a bit perplexed as he pondered the two names.  
  
"Whatever you prefer silly." She smiled, then said as she turned to look around her, "you know, its kind of funny, ever since I was little, I've always been fascinated with stories of the Hero and the Princess, how he was always there for her, like a Knight in shining armor, and I would often dream what it would be like." she smiled a bit shyly, then continued, "thank you Link, for everything."  
  
"You're welcome Ze, erm, Tetra, I guess I'm just doing my job, being the Hero and all." Link blushed a bit.  
  
Zelda smiled, and then turned, "King of Red Lions, we're ready."  
  
The King appeared and smiled, "very well then, return the Triforce of Wisdom to rest once again."  
  
Zelda nodded and concentrated. Her crest on the back of her hand began to glow and suddenly the Triforce of Wisdom appeared, the golden triangle sparkling and shining magnificently. Then suddenly it seemed to shatter as the necklace piece separated from the piece that the King had given her. Zelda's appearance then seemed to shift and change. Her skin went from white back to the tanned skin it had been before. Her hair changed from the long and flowing, to cropped up behind her in a ponytail, and her outfit changed from the Hylian garb to pirates vestments. When the light had died down, Tetra, leader of the pirates stood there, holding a fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom. Link looked at his own hand, and saw it still resonated, the Triforce of Courage still responding to her presence.  
  
"It is done." Said the King, with a nod, as he took hold of the smaller triangle piece. The Trifroce of Wisdom now rests again. Now Link, return the Master Sword to the pedestal!" With that he turned and gestured, the pedestal rising up again. Link nodded and walked up. Unsheathing the Master Sword he looked at it, then without hesitation slammed it blade first, back into the pedestal. Instantly everything around them seemed to go gray and dull, the color seemed to seep away. "The Master sword has sealed this place again." The King replied, and then he turned to the two, "now go, take the boat and return to the surface, return to the lives you left behind, Link Hero of Winds, and Princess Zelda."  
  
Tetra nodded then began to walk back up the steps to exit the sacred place. Link however stayed behind for a second to look at the Master Sword quietly. The King smiled and placed a ghostly hand on Links shoulder, "be at peace Hero, you needn't worry about Hyrule's safety for now, not yet at least, go, return, you grandmother and sister await you."  
  
Link nodded then turned and began to walk up the steps, before turning to cast one glance back. The King raised his hand in parting and smiled then disappeared. Link smiled as well then went up the stairs and out to where the Red Lion boat waited.  
  
"What took ya so long kid?" Tetra replied winking at him. It always caught him off guard and this was no exception.  
  
"Hunh?? Oh nothing." He smiled. He noticed the Red Lion's head was now silent and unmoving, "nothing at all."  
  
"Then lets get going, I can't wait to be sailing the open seas again." Tetra replied, smirking at Link.  
  
"Aye-aye captain!" Link smiled as he got into the boat and steered it into the pillar of light. As the boat lifted off Link watched them depart the majestic castle, and he smiled a little, knowing that he had set the land of Hyrule at peace, and as long as it remained that way, he would not be needed again.  
Part One: Complete! Next part- Part Two, Link and Tetra part ways! Stay tuned ^_^ 


	2. Parting

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker  
  
Aftermath  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As the events between Link, Tetra, and King Hyrule were transpiring beneath the waves, above, Tetras pirate ship was anchored, just outside the perimeter of the Tower of the Gods. On board the pirates were anxiously waiting for news from their captain and the young boy clad in green, but otherwise, they had decided to entertain themselves with a game of cards while they waited.  
  
"Ha! Go fish Niko!" laughed the good hearted Gonzo as the smaller Niko, the swabbie of the group, frowned and drew a card from the face down pile of cards.  
  
"Its your turn Aryll." he mumbled, as he had to draw another card for his turn, unable to get a matching pair.  
  
Aryll, Links younger sister and now honorary member of the crew smiled sweetly, replying, "thanks Niko! Umm.hey Nudge, got any twos?"  
  
Nudge adjusted his glasses and looked at his cards, "Oh, yes, yes I do it seems, here ya go." With that he handed her the pair of twos he had been holding.  
  
"Thanks!" she said cheerily as she laid down her last pair from her hand to win the game. The others groaned and Aryll blinked, "Did I win again?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes it seems you did Miss Aryll." Nudge replied, adjusting his glasses again, "quite fascinating, nobody has beaten me so many times in Go-Fish."  
  
Gonzo chuckled and folded his arms as he put down his cards, "yup Nudge here is our resident Go-Fish champion!"  
  
Aryll smiled and giggled, "really? Wow.I didn't know I was so lucky!"  
  
"Well," Niko said as he began to gather the cards up, one of his many swabbie duties, "you're also very lucky to have a brother like Link, rushing off to go rescue you like that!" He neatly stacked the cards together and then handed them to Gonzo who began to shuffle again.  
  
Aryll nodded and smiled as she waited for her cards, "I know, my brothers the greatest!" she said, her grin getting bigger.  
  
As Gonzo began to deal out the cards he then said, "say, haven't those two been gone for some time now? I mean what could Link and Miss Tetra be up to down there?"  
  
It was Mako, the largest of the pirates, and also the oldest, who answered as he lumbered over, "give them their time, this is their destiny they have been faced with, they'll come when they're ready." He folded his arms and studied the tower, "besides, it means more down time for us!" he chuckled.  
  
"Hear, hear!" called Gonzo as he started to deal out the cards again.  
  
Suddenly without warning the waves began to kick up and a storm started to form overhead. The waves splashed heavily against the pirate ship, rocking it back and forth violently. Aryll let out a shriek of surprise as wave after wave continually battered the ship, knocking the pirates down and on top of each other, Aryll included.  
  
"Wha.what's going on!" yelled Niko from under the pile of pirates. The poor swabbie had been buried underneath all of them.  
  
"I don't know!" yelled Mako back as he struggled to get to his feet and to help the other pirates up, only to get knocked back down as another wave collided with the ship, prompting the mass of pirates to fall apart, prompting another shriek from Aryll.  
  
Finally Mako got back to his feet and despite the pounding of the suddenly rough seas yelled, "everyone, below decks now!"  
  
The pirates, now also standing, nodded and scrambled down below, taking a visibly frightened Aryll with them. As Niko turned to close the hatch he saw Mako standing on deck, bracing himself against the waves that were now washing onto the deck of the pirate ship.  
  
The swabbie ran over to him and quickly yelled up, "Mako you coming?!"  
  
Mako nodded, bracing himself and Neko as another wave hit and splashed onto the deck, "yes, but not until Link and Miss Tetra get here Go on! Get below!"  
  
Niko nodded and scrambled for the door leading below decks. He got knocked down once or twice, but managed to get back up and then climb down the ladder, closing the hatch behind him. Mako, seeing him go down, turned and continued to battle it out with the waves that battered against him, soaking him to the skin. ~I won't go until I know you are safe Miss Tetra! ~ He yelled mentally to himself. As he focused through the raging storm he could hear something ringing a loud, clear tone despite the noise of the wind whipping around him. It was a bell, its toll loud and strong. As he heard the bell ring he then saw something that took away his breath. The entire tower was beginning to shake. The water frothed and pitched, churning against the side of the Tower. He could see then that slowly the tower was beginning to sink down into the depths from whence it had come. He felt the pirate ship rumble some more and watched as the towers shaking became more violent as it slid further beneath the waves. As it did so, another wave smashed into the side of the ship and splashed over, soaking him some more, but he remained steadfast, eyes narrowed, and shielded as he watched the Tower sink.  
  
Soon, the tower was gone, the bell ringing until the end, when it had gone silent as the top of the tower disappeared beneath the waves. As it had done so the sea became calm again the storm subsiding into a calm breeze, and clear blue skies. Looking around Mako frowned, the tower was gone, but there was no sign of his captain or the boy in green. He sighed and shook his head muttering, "Poor Captain.went down with the tower I s'ppose."  
  
Suddenly there came a clear call of, "ahoy there!" Mako turned and his heart lifted, as he waved, "ahoy!" There, from a golden ring of light came the Red Lion boat, and on it was a waving Tetra and Link.  
  
Within a minute, Mako had lashed the Red Lion boat to the side of the pirate ship and dropped a rope ladder for his Captain and her friend. As Tetra and Link climbed aboard she grinned at Mako, "So, how's it goin?"  
  
"Jus fine ma'am." He smiled and folded his arms, "jus fine."  
  
Within minutes, Mako had gathered the rest of the crew from below decks and they had all crowded around Link and Tetra, excitedly asking them questions. Both of them tried to answer as best they could, but were soon overwhelmed by them, especially by questions from the excited Aryll, who had immediately pounced her brother and bombarded him with a slew of fast and undecipherable questions that had made his head spin.  
  
"Alright Kid, that's enough your brother needs his rest." Tetra had finally said, rescuing him yet again. Link smiled and mouthed, "thank you." to Tetra who responded only with her usual wink and a smile.  
  
Breaking away from the crowd, the young Waker of Winds slipped below decks. He felt exhausted, and his body was letting him know it, as every step he took, his vision blurred a little and he felt light headed. His fight with Ganondorf had pushed his young body to its limits, and despite being young, fit and healthy, he still felt as if his every joint and muscled ached. He groaned and stumbled into the first room he came across. Curling up and falling asleep on the bed before he could even pull the covers around him.  
  
Meanwhile, topside, Tetra had finally established order and now was trying to explain what she could to the pirates.  
  
"So, you say now that Hyrule is beneath the waves Miss Tetra?" asked Nudge as he adjusted his glasses again.  
  
She smirked despite herself; he had an annoying habit of fussing with those glasses even when he didn't need to. "Yes Nudge it is." She replied finally  
  
"Fascinating." The scholarly pirate replied, "I've heard the legends that told of that place, but never thought it was real."  
  
"There's more to it then just a legend, Nudge," Mako replied, "I've had a gut feeling about it from the start that Miss Tetra was someone special, especially since I've always felt like we were destined to be part of her crew and look after her. I figured it had to do with something about Hyrule."  
  
"So we're special too?" Gonzo replied.  
  
"Who knows?" Mako replied with a shrug, "its only a theory."  
  
Gonzo rubbed the back of his head and replied bluntly, "Oh."  
  
Tetra interjected, "you never know Gonzo." Then she grinned and barked, "now then ya lazy louts, time for ya to earn your keeps! Hop to it, raise the sails and get us underway, we head for Outset Island!"  
  
A chorus of "yes ma'am!" followed, and the pirates scattered to get the ship underway.  
  
Tetra folded her arms and smirked; glad to see she was back in control. Then a voice spoke up from behind her, "Um.Tetra?"  
  
"Its Miss." she snapped turning to see who would address her without the formal title in front of it. She came face to face with young Aryll. "Oh, only you kid." She muttered, "What can I do for ya?" with that she folded her arms.  
  
"Well, I was looking for my brother." the young child replied, "I can't seem to find him in the crew quarters below deck."  
  
~He's not in the crew quarters?!?~ Tetra thought to herself, ~Where on earth could he be? ~ Then speaking out loud she said, "Alright kid, I'll help ya look."  
  
Aryll smiled broadly and laughed, clasping her hands together as she replied, "thank you Miss Tetra!"  
  
"Tetra will do." She replied with a wink, "now c'mon lets go find your brother."  
  
The pirate went down below decks with Aryll trailing her. A quick scan of the hammocks revealed to tetra that indeed Link was not where the men usually bunked. Frowning she pondered ~If he's not in the hammocks.where could he be.he's not the type to sleep on the floor is he? ~ "Aryll, "Tetra asked, "does your brother usually sleep on the floor or something?"  
  
"Oh, no." replied Links sister, "we have a bunk, I get the bottom and he sleeps on top."  
  
"I see.hmm where could he be.hey wait here for a sec kid." Tetra replied as she left the hammock room and headed back up the steps and toward her room. Sure enough, as she entered the square archway, she could see the familiar green clad figure curled up on her bed, sleeping soundly. She frowned and walked up; about to wake him up then hesitated as she stared at his sleeping features. They were calm and relaxed, his eyes closed shut, but not tightly, and some of his blonde hair had fallen down over his face his chest rising and falling with his slowed breathing. She smiled a bit and then sat down next to him, brushing some strands of blonde hair from his face tenderly. She couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. Despite being the Hero of Winds, the boy still carried an air of naiveté and it showed on his sleeping features. Tetra found herself unable to rouse him and opted to let him sleep, figuring he had well earned this one peaceful rest. Smiling a bit she hopped off the bed and walked out.  
  
Aryll saw her as she exited and walked up, "did you find my brother?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Tetra nodded and jerked her thumb toward the doorway into her room, "in there, but lets let him sleep, he's earned it."  
  
"Ok.." replied Aryll, looking a bit glum.  
  
"Relax kid." Tetra replied, grinning, "once he wakes up, he can tell you everything."  
  
A few days later Zuko's cry from the crows nest could be heard, "ahoy, Outset Island ahead!"  
  
The crew scrambled to get to the anchoring preparations ready as the ships sails were furled and the anchor was undone from its safety catches. Finally with a loud ka-ching the anchor was released and landed into the water with a loud splash. The pirate ship was now firmly anchored outside Outset. On deck the pirates gathered as Link and Aryll gathered their things and began loading them onto the Red Lion boat. Aryll seemed to be in a sad mood as she said tearful goodbyes to her friends the pirates. Each in turn gave her a little gift: from Gonzo a deck of cards, with the Pirates pictures on the aces, kings, queens, and jacks. (Gonzo said he had Lenzo make them for him on Windfall.) From Mako, a small hairpin of pearl with a jade insert, (he had made it himself from some of the pirates plunder) From Niko, a new pirate bandanna that said "Aryll" on it (Niko admitted he had stitched it himself.) From Nudge she got a topographical map of the regions (for if she ever wanted to do some sailing of her own when she was older.) Senza gave her a small knife that had jewels encrusted into its handle (also from the plunder) and Zuko gave her something that made her smile, a new telescope that had the pirates names etched on it (he said it was something he was keeping as a keepsake, but wanted her to have.)  
  
However, Tetra was not there, she in fact was in her quarters, sullen and brooding, her door closed. Suddenly there came a knock and she muttered, "Who is it?"  
  
"Its Link Tetra, can I come in?" came the reply.  
  
Tetra mumbled and sighed, "Alright, come on in."  
  
The door opened and revealed Link with a travel pack across his back, "hey." He said, smiling a little.  
  
"Hey." Replied Tetra quietly, smiling a bit to try and hide the sadness tugging at her heartstrings. It was slight, but for a twelve-year-old girl who hadn't until recently felt emotion toward anyone, it was significant.  
  
"Aryll and I are going to head out now." He began, "thank you for everything."  
  
She laughed slightly and smiled, her smile tinged with a bit of happiness and sadness at the same time, "for what, being abducted by that stupid bird and meeting a dumb kid like you?"  
  
Link grinned a bit and smirked, "yeah I guess."  
  
"Well, then you're welcome." She smirked back, "now then I guess you should be going, don't want to keep Grandma waiting eh?"  
  
Link nodded then turned, but before he left he replied, "wait one second." With that he leaned down and rummaged through his bag and produced the wind Waker baton. Turning he walked over, took her hand and placed it in it. "Something to remember me by." He smiled.  
  
"But." she protested as she looked at it, "don't you need this Hero?"  
  
Link shook his head, "The King told me it once belonged to the royal family, so its rightfully yours, keep it ok? Sides I might come back for it one day, you never know." He grinned as he turned to go.  
  
Tetra nodded then replied, "Kid.wait a second."  
  
"Hunh, what's up?" Link replied, looking at her. Before he could do anything she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. A slight peck, but a kiss nonetheless.  
  
"Thank you Hero." She blushed a little.  
  
"You're welcome.Princess." He replied quietly, blushing a little as well, before turning again and vanishing out the door.  
  
Tetra smiled a little. She knew it wasn't goodbye forever, somehow, she knew that destiny would bring them together again, reuniting them when it deemed it was time for their fates to be woven together again.  
  
Little did she know, how soon destiny would call.  
  
(Chp 2 done! Chp 3 coming soon! 6 years later!) 


	3. Destiny

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker

Aftermath

Chapter Three

Time passed quickly on Outset Island, like the ebb and flow of the tide that washed across its beaches, and Link and Aryll grew older. Link grew bigger every year, going from a small, twelve year old boy, into a broad shouldered, strong, and handsome young man of eighteen. He truely looked the image of a Hero. Aryll also grew, and by the time her twelth birthday had rolled around, she had grown even more cheerful and beautiful. Her hair had grown longer and she had taken it out of the small pig tails to let it grow out around her shoulders. So nice did she look that she did atrract some stares from the other boys on the island, but they were always met with Links overpreotective, yet rather intimidating stare.

As for the Pirates, they had not been heard from on Outset Island since that day six years ago when they had dropped Link and Aryll off. This was a constant bother for Link. Over the years he would often crawl out of bed and go stand outside on the balcony to stare out to sea, watching for the Pirate ships sails on the horizon. It would be there, the next morning that Links grandmother would often find him, curled up on one of the deck chairs, fast asleep, his sisters spyglass tucked under his arm, as if he had been looking out to sea for soemthing, or someone.

It was on one of these nights that Link awoke to the sound of footsteps. Turning he wearily lifted his head to see if someone had entered his room, his hand slowly sliding under the pillow next to him where he kept his sword that he used to train with Orca. What he saw as his eyes shifted into focus was his sister, dressed in her starfish nightie, and clutching her teddy bear.

Link yawned and wearily let go of the hilt of his sword, his body relaxing back against the bed, as he mumbled sleepily "Whats up Aryll?"

He was used to her doing this when she was younger, but the behaviour had gone away as she had grown up. Now, with her standing there, looking at him, he knew whatever his sister had to say was probably something he should listen to.

"Link, do you ever find yourself wondering where the Pirates have gone off to?" she replied quietly, crawling onto the side of his bed and sitting there quietly hugging the teddybear close.

He nodded and rolled onto his back, his hands behind his head so he wouldn't knock her off. He then said quietly, "yeah I guess I do sometimes, I mean they must be having quite a bit of fun and all, and who knows maybe they've found some treasure and all become rich." he sighed and closed his eyes a little, as he hadn't fully woken up yet.

"I hope they're ok." she replied quietly, looking at her brother. Then she peered closer and asked, "Link, why do you keep falling asleep on the porch? You've been doing that ever since the Pirate Ship left."

Link rolled onto his side, his back now to her as he stared at the wall before he then mumbled, "None of your concern Aryll, go back to bed, you wouldn't understand anyways."

Aryll huffed and looked at her brother crossley as she put down her teddy bear and started to shake him, "theres something you're not telling me big brother!" she scolded, "c'mon tell me!" she then pouted.

"No." Link replied firmly before uncerimoniously turning and pushing her off the bed. Aryll landed with a thump and rubbed her backside as she stood, looking even more cross, "you're hiding something from me!" she whimpered then frowned, "I'm going to find out what it is someday!"

"You're more then welcome to try." Link replied stiffly. He then sighed and his voice softened as he figured he had been a bit too stiff on his sister, "Just go to sleep ok?" he then closed his eyes again and he began to fall asleep again, his body relaxing, breathing slowing.

Aryll looked at her brother as he fell asleep, a pouting look on her face as she picked up her teddy bear. She knew something was bothering him, as he hadn't always been this tight lipped to her. When he was younger they had talked about many things, like when their mother and father died in a storm and they had gone to live with their grandmother, they had talked about the loneliness, and it had comforted them both. But ever since the events of six years ago had happened, her brothere had become almost a different person. He had grown quiet, and withdrawn, as if something inside him was missing. She sighed and quietly left his room, her thoughts of her brother still with her, even as she crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, with no sign of any clouds in the sky. As always, Aryll got up earlier than her brother to go about helping their Grandma prepare breakfast. Link in the meantime was dozing away in his bed, his mouth open a little as he softly snored, a small trickle of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. It was like this that his sister found him an hour later, still softly snoring.

Aryll giggled then nudged her brother gently, "c'mon sleepyhead, wake up!" she said, in her usual fashion. She didn't mind, after all, he always needed to be woken up in this manner, otherwise he just might sleep the entire day.

Stirring Link opened his eyes slowly and then mumbled as they fixed on his smiling sister, "what time is it?"

"Breakfast silly!" she giggled again then uncerimoniously pulled away his blankets causing him to groan softly and roll onto his side, mumbling something along the lines of not wanting to get up yet. "C'mon big brother, don't want your oatmeal getting cold!" she continued cheerily as she walked over to the window in his room to let the fresh sea breeze in. Link grunted again then yawned as he pulled himself up and out of his bed, then after chasing Aryll out of his room, changed into his green tunic. He prefered wearing it, despite the fact they were somewhat less comfortable then his beach cloathes. He didn't exactly know why, but felt that as the Hero he should dress like the one from long ago.

After getting dressed, Link walked into the next room and sat down at the table next to Aryll who was already eating her oatmeal hungrily. Links Grandma smiled at him as he did then said cheerily, "here you go dear, you must be very hungry." with that she handed him a bowel of oatmeal, which he accepted with a smile and a polite "thank you Grandma." Leaning in he began to eat his oatmeal slowly, as he still was feeling somewhat tired. Then something outside of the window caught his eye. On the horizon, something long and white appeared and was heading toward Outset. Slowly Link put down his spoon and watched the object. As it came closer, Link could make it out. They were sails. Instantly he jumped up and with a quick, "Thank you grandma!" ran outside. Pulling out Arylls spyglass he zoomed in on the sails, and his suspicion was confirmed: it was the pirates ship! Link smiled and found himself grinning ear to ear. This was going to be great! After six years he would get to see the entire crew again, and as his smile broadened even more, he knew he would get to see Tetra again.

Link quickly ran down to the dock, and watched anxiously as the pirates longboat was launched. He hardly could contain the excitement within as he watched the pirates row toward the shore, and many questions circulated through his head: what did Tetra loook like now that six years had passed, what would he say to her? Would he tellher how he had missed her, or just say hello. He couldn't tell, his mind felt like a jumble puzzle that had bewcome all mixed up after just almost being solved. However as the boat came closer, Link seemed to become unsettled. His eyes, scanning over the boat did not see her slender, tanned skin frame. In fact, he did not see her at all, and as the pirates came closer, he could see their faces were not radiant and jovial like they usually were, but sunken, dark and brooding, and worst still, the entire boat was this way.

It wasn't long before the boat had pulled up, and Mako, the largest, stepped off as the pirates pulled the oars up. Link could see that the entire old crew that he had known was there: Niko, Nudge, Gonzo, Lenzo, Senza, and Zuko. However, as they filed off the boat after they had stowed the oars, each in turn seemed to give Link the pained, mournful type of look, and then gather next to Mako.

After the last pirate had gotten off, Mako sighed, folded his arms and said, "aye, its good to see you again Link my lad, you've grown ye have."

Link nodded and replied, "and its good to see you all again as well, where....where is Tetra?" he asked, looking at the pirates questioningly. When they did not answer, Link felt hsi stomach clench into a knot and he suddenly felt hollow and cold as if the inner warmth isnide of him had suddenly been extinguished.

"Lad, I think its best we go inside to talk." Mako replied grimly. "al...alright..." Link replied, closing his eyes, and motioning toward his grandmothers house. "we can talk in there, my grandma won't mind." Sighing he then slowly started walking toward the house, the pirates following.

When they got there, Aryll was outside waiting a smile on her face. However, as the group came closer, she could see the lookon Links and the Pirates faces. Running up to her older brother she said quietly, "Link...whats wrong?" She then looked over to Mako, and then over the pirates, her young eyes searching. "Where's Miss Tetra?" she then mumbled quietly, clutching her teddy bear as she awaited an answer from anyone present.

It was Mako that answered, by picking her up, smiling slightly, then saying, "and how is my little pirate lass?"

"Oh, I'm fine Mako." she replied quietly, and to the point. Then, as she continued to look over the pirates and Links glum faces she asked again, "Mako, c'mon tell me, wheres Miss Tetra I wanted to see her again..." her young face still had an eager look to it, yet Link could tell there was a hint of sadness mixed in, betraying her dissappointment of the only other female pirate the crew loved and respected. Putting her down Mako shook his head then turned to Links grandmother and said politely, "ma'am would you mind leaving us to talk to Link? Its....important."

Looking at Link, his grandmother nodded sagely and whispered to Aryll as she gently ushered her to thwe door, "c'mon dearie...your brother needs to talk to these kind folks alone, lets give him his space." The opnly reply was another whimper from Aryll, and a pout, but she finally relented and followed her Grandmother outside. Link watched his sister go and sighed slightly, his shoulders slumping. He wished his sister could be involved, but something, deep in his heart told him this news would again lead him far, far away. Away from Outset, and home, his friends, and family most of all, and this time, he knew Aryll would not be coming with him or the pirates, that this was something he would have to accomplish alone.

Closing his eyes he folded his arms across his chest and waited for Mako to speak. He didn't have to wait long as the pirate cleared his throat and finally spoke. "link, about Tetra...she um....well...we ran into a storm about half way out here, it was dark, black and very violent, and even our mighty ship could not hold against it. However, Miss Tetra seemed to sense something...she, ran toward the front of the ship, and then it happened...a wave, as big as the tallest of trees hit us...and she was knocked out of the ship and into the ocean." He paused for a second to sigh and shake his head, shrugging as he did so, his face looking still sullen and dark. He then continued. "We...heard something soon after...in that wind...a foul....evil laugh...or chuckle, I don't know what it was but it scared many of the men, so much so that they ran and hid. Soon after the storm abated, and...we tried to look for the young Miss, but...we couldn't find her...itw as if she completely vanished." Sighing he closed his eyes and muttered, "for all its worth lad, I'm sorry...we knew how much the Miss meant to you."

Link stood there quietly looking at the floor as if in deep thought. He then looked up and at Mako, unfolding his arms as he did so, then said slowly, "where did this happen?"

"Out by where that old watchtower was the last time we plucked you and the Miss from the sea all those years ago." Mako replied quietly. "Why?"

He hesitated for a moment as Mako told him the location. He knew what was buried there, sealed away from the reach of man. Could he have risen already? he thought to himself. A grim look of determination crossed his face as the idea crossed his mind. If it was so, then he knew very shortly things would become as they had been those eight years ago. It was then that he realized the silence he was causing, and the fact that the pirates were staring at him, so he then spoke, saying, "If she was dead....I would have felt it...I know I would have." Link sighed and looked at the back of his palm. On it the symbol of the Triforce of Courage lit up and pulsed softly. "Although she may not posses it as Zelda, she and I are bound by our destinies." he continued, looking back at Mako, his hand up, clenched in a fist so the pirates could see the symbol pulsing before them. "It would have told me if she died..." He closed his eyes and tried to sound confident, as he lowered his hand, but his voice cracked slightly, a dead giveaway to the pirates that even though he figured Tetra was alive, the news had hit him hard.

"Aye kad, we understand how you feel." Mako replied quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "So if this Miss is alive like you say she is, don't you supopose we should go look for her yes?" He then smiled and laughed, "besides, she'd give us such a whallop if we didn't!"

Link chuckled softly, and nodded, replying with a small smirk, "yeah she would, you know that temper of hers."

Mako grinned then laughed, "yes, thats our young Miss for you, beautiful even when angry."

"Which is most of the time." Nudge interjected, nodding sagely as he adjusted his glasses, "especially when Niko dozes off on his swabbie duties!"

"Hey!" I don't do that often!" came the reply from the small swabbie, who folded his arms and pouted. "Its just that it gets so boring without Link around...I miss the old days..."

Link chuckled and shook his head, holding up his hands, "oh no, not this time, no more tests Niko, you'll just have to find someone else." This prompted another pout from the swabbie who gave Link a despairing look before sulking off into the corner. The other pirates just laughed, finding the exchange rather funny, as they knew that Niko was always trying to convince one of them into taking over his duties as the swabbie, having still not passed the final test the become a fukll fledged pirate.

"Poor Niko, I kinda feel sorry for him." Mako replied, chuckling as he turned to Link who grinned and shrugged. "So, whats our first move then...Hero." he then smirked a bit and waited for Links reply.

Link nodded a bit then said to Mako, "You know, I still haven't gotten used to people calling me that...even after eight years." Sighing he shook his head, "in fact I was hoping to you know, put it all behind me...but, now that I think about it....as long as I have the Triforce of Courage, I will always be The Hero won't I?"

Mako nodded and patted Links shoulder. "Aye that you will lad," he replied. "As you said it best yourself, Destiny has choosen you, just as it has Miss Tetra, the mark on your had proves it. I always thought even when I first laid on you that you would do great things, and I was proven right. Destiny has a funny way of not choosing poorly, and I say you've done a fine job of what fate has dealt you. Face it lad, either the Hero of Time or the Hero of Winds, you are now part of the greater plan that only the Goddesses know will lead us. If you ask me they couldn't have choosen anyone better."

Looking up at the ceiling, Link let out a breath, a sigh again escaping his lips. "I figured ever since the King of Red Lions revealed everything to us those eight years ago, that my life would never be the same..." he sighed again whistfully, "I guess, I was right." He then turned his head to look at Mako, "but I've always wondered, CAN I live up to these expectations that Destiny has placed on me? Sure I passed the tests, and accepted the responsibility of the Triforce, but I still wonder at nights when I can't sleep, can I BE the Hero?"

Mako shook his head then looked Link in the eyes, "Kid, you've grown in these many years since we've seen you last, and you've changed, I can tell. I can also impart to you the many wisdoms that I learned growing up, but one thing that I cannot tell you is the answer to that question. You will find out as you experience the many trials of time set before you. But personally I say you will bear them as you did back then, with Courage and fearless determination. Link you ARE the Hero, through and through. I see it in your eyes, you have the experience of ages behind you and I am sure you will live up to the expectations of all."

Nodding Link then dropped his hands to the sides and turned and headed for the door, grabbing his shield from the wall where it had been placed. Before he opened the door, however, he looked at the Pirates and said, "guys...I'll be seeing you, I've got things to do." He smiled a bit then waved, before picking up his sword and its holster up from the table besides the door. With that the door was opened and closed, and Link was gone.

"So, what do we do now boss? I mean I thought we were going to go look for the Miss as well." Nudge blinked as he watched Link leave.

Shaking his head, Mako turned and said to the others, "not today mates, in fact i think its best if we let the lad do this on his own...as for us I think a extended shore leave here on Outset would be good don't you?" He was answered with a resounding "YES!" as the pirates ooted and hollered in glee.

Outside, Link had gone down to the pier and was quietly loading his equipment. Bommerang, Bows, arrows, bombs, sail, everything he'd need. Then suddenly he heard from behind him, "so you're leaving again big brother?" Turning, and slinging his sword and shield over his shoulder he saw Aryll standing there, his grandmother off in the distance watching them. Nodding he replied quietly, regret in his voice, "yeah theres some things I gotta take care of."

"That just means you'll be gone for along time!...I remember when Miss Tetra said that eight years ago!" Link could see tears brimming in her eyes. His heart wrenched, but all he could do was look down and away, his gaze unable to meet her own. Whimpering Aryll took one of his hands in her own, then said, "Big Brother...just...promise me you'll come back alive ok?!? I understand...bout everyone caling you a Hero and all...and I...understand that you can't just STAY here." She looked at his hand, that was in hers, as the symbvol of the Triforce pulsed and glowed softly. "I understand that this means you were meant for many great things...just...you will come back right? With Miss Tetra?"

Smiling Link nodded and kneeled a little, his eighteen year old frame still dwarfed her own, despite her being older now. Looking her in the eyes, he then nodded and replied, "Yeah I promise sis. I'll come home...I just have to go away for awhile, don't worry Grandma and the Pirates will look after you." He then nodded to her last question saying, "and of course I'll bring Tetra home, don;t worry ok?"

Aryll sniffed, nodded, and wiped some of the tears from her eyes before saying, "Ok Big Brother...I'll miss you..." With that her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him tightly. Gently slipping his arms around her, and hugging her gently back he murmured, "I'll miss you too...take good care of evryone for me ok? Especially Grandma...you're the big girl of the house now." His smile that he gave her as he broke the hug was bittersweet, but still full of brotherly love. Aryll nodded and then quietly, turned and walked back toward their Grandma. Link looking at them both, quickly climed into the King of Red Lions boat solemnly, then as he pulled up the sail and the wind caught it, he turned to look at them. Waving he then quietly sat down and pulled out of Outset Islands harbor and into the setting sun. As Outset Island slowly faded from view, he could swear on the winds breath he heard his sisters voice say "Be safe, my brother..."

(to be continued!)

(btw I know I mixed up Nudge and Mako but ah well, its a diferent story after all keep reviewing everyone and I'll post chapter 5 asap!)


	4. Dreams

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker

Aftermath

Chapter Four

It had been nearly three days since Link had set out from Outset, and he had been making good progress. The weather had not been particularly bad, and the wind had been with him so far. Now on this night however, the wind suddenly died down and Link found himself sighing as he leaned against the back of the boat, the sail drifting lazily, no wind in sight. To make matters worse, it had begun to rain.

Link sat at the edge of the boat, his green tunic now becoming soaked as he sat exposed in the rain. Looking around he saw water surrounding him on all sides, and no sign of land he could guide the ship into. Grumbling quietly he muttered, "Damn it, and me without the Wind Waker either…some hero of Winds I am." Sighing he flopped down and stretched out. His muscles felt a bit stiff from his lack of movement, and he sighed deeply as the stretching gave him some relief from the tension. Looking out over the ocean again Link sighed again and closed his eyes, "Tetra." he murmured as he felt start to overcome him, "I will find you…I promise." With that, the Hero of Winds slowly dozed off and into the land of dreams.

"_Link…_" he heard suddenly in his mind. Or was it his mind? He couldn't tell. Opening his eyes he looked around, bewildered. The boat was gone, and he was no longer on the wide ocean. He was once again inside the Palace of Hyrule.

"Who…what?" Link stammered as he pivoted on his foot, looking around in startled disbelief. He found himself crying out, "What's going on!"

The voice called again, "_Link…down here…_"

Suddenly a golden light shone forth from his hand, and the Triforce symbol on the ground once again lit up, sliding the Hero of Times statue out of the way, revealing the passage he was all to familiar with: the very one that led to the Master Swords resting place, and the King of Red Lions gravestone. Looking at his hand again, Link saw that the Triforce of Courage now shone even brighter than before, through his gloved hand. Steeling his nerves from the eeriness of the now silent palace, and the voice that seemed to be speaking to him from nowhere, he stepped forth once again into the passage way.

His boots seemed to make no noise as he slowly descended the many steps and it seemed like an eternity of descent, until finally he ended up in the very chamber he had left six years before. This time however, it was different. The chamber was not dark like he remembered it; instead, all around him light seemed to fill the room, as if the sun was shining into it. Looking at the center of the room, he saw the Master Sword ablaze with light, and as he did so it grew in intensity.

As it did so, he heard the voice again whisper, "_Link, the chosen Hero of Courage…_"

Grimacing, he steeled his nerves again and stood straight as he could while shielding his eyes form the swords light, replying, "I am here! Who are you?"

The light suddenly shifted into a gentle green, and then began to pool and coalesce around the Master Sword. Then slowly it began to take form: arms, legs, feet, hands, and a slight, but beautiful, female body, dressed only in green, somewhat modest yet almost on the verge of being completely see through shift. The last part to form was the head, green lips, long green hair that fell to the ground, yet seemed to flow out and around her figure, and deep green eyes. Stretching the figure smiled at Link quietly then slowly descended down the steps until she was nearly face to face with the young Hero.

Swallowing hard, and trying not to blush Link stammered, "Mi…Milady, who are you?"

"_Oh Link, my Link_…" she replied in a soft, serene voice, taking his face into her hands. He could feel her skin was flawless, unlike his own which was rough and somewhat calloused from all the sword training he'd put himself through, and he found himself staring into her eyes, his face red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…I don't know you." he winced slightly, trying to get free of her. Yet the grip remained strong and he found himself unable to tear away from the deep green eyes that bore into his.

The green figure smiled and then dropped her hands and took him into a gentle hug, replying, "_You have known me all your life. I have always been with you, from the beginning, to the now._" She stepped back, breaking the hug and took his hand into her own. Looking at it he saw the Triforce of Courage shone with an utmost brilliance and he suddenly found himself remembering back to a time when he was very young.

_ It had been a long day, and Link, who was only just four, was coming in from playing with his friends on the beach near his parent's house. His Mother and Father, who lived just across from their grandmothers, were at home, his Father having just recently come back from a long fishing trip he had taken to the outlying sea, to gather food for the villagers of Outset. It was a hard life, yet he enjoyed helping everyone on the Island, and he was very much well liked. As Link ran toward the house, suddenly the sky grew dark and lighting split the sky, rain pouring from the heavens. Link found himself running even faster, but as he ran up the hill to where his house was he saw a dark figure and his Father, holding the family sword at the figure._

_ The figure, whom Link could not make out, let out an evil chuckled and purred evilly, "Tonight, the bloodline ends! Tonight I shall have my revenge!"_

_ Links father had grimaced and yelled inside to his wife, "Protect Aryll Arianna, and run!" Link had stood silently as he watched his father then launch himself at the figure. The figure had only laughed then brought his hand forward, a red triangle glowing upon it, and lightning lashed out seemingly from nowhere, striking his father, who fell, his sword shattering to pieces._

_ The figure smirked and grinned, "Pathetic…so many years have passed, and it has weakened so much…and without the Golden Power of Courage you are NOTHING!"_

_ Link remembered screaming for his dad, then dashing forward to confront the dark man. As Lightning flashed, he remembered seeing the mans face, dark brown skin twisted by rage and consumed by power, he looked nothing more like the a human being and more like a creature of pure and utter evil. Bravely he grabbed the remains of his father's sword, and brought it to bear against the man, and then blinded by anger, he had hurled himself at him._

_ "Foolish child…now die with your father!" came the evil mans reply, and he outstretched his hand and Link felt the same power that had felled his father strike him. The world went bright for a second and he could feel the life beginning to drain from his body. Groggily, he looked up and the man smirked and walked inside his house. Link could do nothing as he heard his mother scream, and knew, she would be dead before him. He then had collapsed, his world falling into darkness, his body knowing nothing but pain from his wounds._

_ Suddenly he had heard a voice that called to him from distance. It was soft at first, but then slowly gained intensity, and slowly, Link found his eyes opening groggily. In front of him, he saw a beautiful woman, dressed in green, smiling at him. Slowly it had bent down and kissed his forehead, then smiled at him again and quietly said, "Child of Destiny…thou shalt not die tonight…sleep now, Farore shall always be watching."_

And so he had, falling asleep, as he felt almost cradled by this mysterious woman. When he came too, he found himself sitting up in the bed of his grandmother's house. She was crying, but he did not ask why. In his heart he already knew: his mother, and father were dead, and now, she would have to look after him and his sister, whom he heard quietly snoozing in the cradle across from him. He knew she would be too young to ever remember their parents. Wincing he wondered why this had to happen to them, and slowly, found himself breaking down again and crying himself to sleep.

The Hero of Winds found himself against the green woman and crying his eyes out. It had been many years before his adventures with the King of Red Lions and Tetra, and he _had_ forgotten. He had let his parent's memories die, just like they had when he was four. The green haired woman gently smiled and then took his hands again, replying, "_its alright, my Hero, I was there for you then, as I am now, when you have suffered similar loss._"

Link looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot from crying, yet slowly he recognized her and the words came from his mouth before he even realized he had spoken them, "F…Farore..m.. my Goddess.." he stumbled with the words, trying to pull himself together. "I remember now, tales of you, and your sisters…the creator of this world…"

She leaned down and took the vulnerable Hero again into a loving embrace and smiled, "_yes it is I…I have come when you have again of need of me…as I have come to also deliver a message of great dread_." Her expression hardened slightly, yet he could tell it was still warm and loving, he was her Champion after all, and for some reason he could tell she loved him immensely.

"_You must steel yourself again my Hero, the Swords of Evils Bane must be drawn again, and you must wield it again, for the King of Evil returns, his powers strengthened again by the powers of the sacred Object which he stole, then lost, and has again regained._" Farore looked at him intently, and then continued, "_He has escaped even my sight, and my sister Din refuses to tell me and Nayru where he now hides, her love for him as her Chosen strong as my love for you is._"

Link looked at her, and replied darkly, "Ganondorf has revived, so soon? But how is that even possible? He was defeated only six years ago!"

Farore nodded, and replied, "_True, but he has found a way to reclaim the Triforce of Power, just as you did the Triforce of Courage. His time in exile from Hyrule when he was banished by us from the land we flooded, stripped him of its powers just as when the Hero left our borders and disappeared. It was only a matter of time when he returned to Hyrule and his Castle that he reclaimed its Powers. It didn't go to anyone else, except him, for as long as the Triforce remains separate only those who hold the greatest of all the Triforces aspects of Courage, Wisdom, and Power of the people on this land, can be Chosen. As such, its powers have fully awakened him, the King of Evil, what he once was, and has now become again…on top of that, he is seeking the pieces again, intent on claiming the Power of Gold for himself."_

Link hesitated then replied quickly, "you mean, Tetra she has one of the pieces!" He then hesitated then narrowed his eyes as it dawned on him, the storm that followed her disappearance. The Pirates had said it seemed evil and unnatural. "It was him wasn't it!" he growled clenching his fist tightly.

Farore nodded, and then sighed quietly, folding her hands into her lap, "_yes, that storm that washed her overboard was not of natural making, it was the King of Evils doing, it was Ganondorf. And so was the great storm that came that night long ago, the very night your parents died."  
_

Link gasped and clenched his fists even tighter, trying to hold back the tears of the memories that night, and tried to make sense of it all, "But, but…what I saw that night, it was something hideous, something evil…it was nothing like the Ganondorf that Tetra and I fought against!"

Farore looked at Link a bit sadly then walked over to him again and looked at him, her green eyes again boring into his blue as she replied softly, trying to help him with the pain he now felt, _"The thing you faced so many years ago was him, just a more twisted and powerful version. As his power grows, so does his influence over land, sea, and air, the same things that make up your world. However, his dark heart twists his form into a darker thing, creating the King of Evil, Ganon, and his form twisted by malice and hate for all things good. He hates the Royal Family and your Bloodline most of all and will go to great lengths to destroy both…if I had not interceded that night long ago…even against my sisters wishes, he might have succeeded."_

Link hesitated as he remembered what the man had said that night about the "bloodline" being destroyed. Looking at Farore he stood, as did she, and asked a puzzled look on his face, "Bloodline I don't understand. What was he talking about? And why my father?"

The Goddess only gave him a sad smile then leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips lovingly, _"Only when you have learned the truth of things, will you understand, my Hero. Time teaches us many things, be patient and the answers you seek will come to you. Now begin your new quest, draw the master Sword again, become the hero again, and restore what was lost. I will be watching you, my hero."_ With that Farore smiled at Link once again, then slowly he formed vanished. As she did so, Link felt a force beckon him toward the Master Sword.

Heading the call, and walking up to the pedestal confidently, Link touched the handle of the sword and felt the surge of power he had become accustomed to when he wielded the blade six years before in the service of Hyrule, and those who were brought to despair before the powers of darkness. His second hand then gripped the pommel and with a mighty heave he pulled the sword free from the pedestal, it sliding effortlessly from its place of rest. As he did so, the room when white, and there was nothing again.

Sitting up with a start, Link found himself breathing heavily, the sun dancing upon his face and alight wind now blowing. As he looked around he remembered the events that had transpired. The dream had felt so real, like he was actually there, a place he had gone many times before. Sitting up on the boat he again surveyed his surroundings. It was then that something caught his eye. Sitting in the middle of the boat was the Master Sword, sheathed at near where his feet had been as he slept. Looking at it, he touched it hesitantly at first. Feeling the familiar surge of ancient power he murmured, "but how, it was…a dream…"

And then something else caught him by surprise, the eyes of the Red Lion opened and the boat let out a loud yawn. Link, stood up and let out a gasp, almost immediately and fell out into the water. Gasping as he surfaced he coughed, and sputtered, "K…King Hylia?"

"Oh, Hello Link." The boat let out its version of a smile and chuckled, "its good to finally be able to see you after all these years, my how you've grown!"

Climbing into the boat, Link found his clothes again soaked, this time by seawater and not by rain. Sighing he muttered, "and they just dried too. Ah well." He then looked up and at the Lions head, "I thought you fell to rest, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, when you pulled the Master Sword there it unsealed Hyrule again, and so I awoke again." The Lion boat then let out another yawn and looked at Link, "And so it seems with you once again possessing that sword Hero, that times have called upon your services again…long have I sensed the shifting of the tides as I slumbered, and they have spoken of dark times again, tell me Hero, what have you heard?"

Link took the time to recount to the King the events of what had happened that night, and of his dream. The King listened intently then nodded as Link finished his tale. "interesting, I seem to recall mention of the Goddesses making appearances in this land of ours, and looking after their Champions. It could be that the dream you experienced was real, made reality by Farores making. If what you say about Ganondorf once again becoming the King of Evil, Ganon, is true, then things are dire indeed. Come, we must make our way to the Island of the Great Deku Tree. There we can decide what to do next with his council and guidance."

Link nodded, and then strapped the Master sword to his back and set the sail, replying as the boat glided toward the Great Deku Tress island "alright, and I swear, this time…I will defeat him…for my parents…and Tetra…I hope she's all right."

The King of Red Lions nodded slightly a serious look on his face as he replied, "Yes, I hope so too Link, I hope so too" With that the little boat glided off on the winds and toward a small island that was rising in the distance…

(to be continued!)

From the Desk of RyuDraconis-

Ok all a few things to note if ya review. A) Yes I know I altered the ending of Wind Waker (I beat it a few weeks after I got it P) but I started this fic BEFORE I knew the ending, so consider this an "alternate ending" to wind waker k?

B) Yes I goofed on the Pirates names. I kinda got mixed up. But again, that's ok, it happens, besides I think Makos a cooler name for the big old looking pirate, gives him a bit more wiser look

C) Typo on chp 3, I stated chp 5 was coming next, sorry my bad 9this is chp 4 after all ehhe)!

D) Review and have fun reading this! More will come soon! (Chp 5 :D )

E) thanks for all the reviews and support! It really helps me to write more so keep em coming (and no this is not a beg for reviews, just a thank you to all those who have!)

and finally F) backstory for Link of Wind waker, yay! Flare for the dramatic plus since its for plot sooo, stay tuned, and for those who don't like it, so what :D my story (also kinda explains why they're with their grandma...whatever happened to their parents in the game? lol)

Thank you all again!

RyuDraconis


End file.
